


Suburbian lovers

by nuffin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, High School, M/M, Possible Character Death, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuffin/pseuds/nuffin
Summary: Clay grips his sleeve forcing him to see his paragon features “I like this, A lot” his breath hitched before going to a long pause, the scenery was peaceful the moon shines towards the river as its illuminants the place. The grass was tickling their necks making George laugh softly.“what?” George questioned sitting up from the grassy ground air blowing making it chilly.Clay rolled up facing the Beaming moon “I like you, A lot” capturing George making them look at each other sternly.“What are you doing?” whispered George, Clay's hand roam towards his neck gently gripping George’s hair.“You’ll see” Clay grins as their faces were inches, tips of the nose touching, Breath slowly getting heavier and heavier as the night leap.George felt many emotions rushing his body as their lips connect, Heartbeat slowly getting fast.His body aches as he pushes Clay roughly.Clay was in shock, He looked up to George who looked petrified his eyes were glazed enough for tears to stroll.“I can't do this” George ran away leaving Clay stunned.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Gloomy after hours

Chapter notes:

This is my first fanfiction. I've been preparing this book for a month and the first chapter took 5 days in total it includes the editing.

Chapter 2 is now editing and it will be posted after 5 days.

I'm so excited to share this with you guys :> I hope you enjoy it.

More notes at the end of the chapter.

A breeze of summer air blows in a big ajar vertical illuminant window making George soft brown hair lightly fall into place as he becomes more and more irritated. Tapping his pen again and again making Him cantankerous, Chattering can be heard on the flat the monitor as students infiltrate the chat room making the teacher take a word.

“Class, can we have a moment of silence please?” Mr. Harrington calmly told the students, chitchats slowly fading right after the teacher finished the sentence and began speaking.

Meanwhile, George groaned in exasperation not paying attention towards the teacher stentorian speaking on the screen Instead he settles down on the desk, arms supporting his head making it comfortable in that position. Sensing somnolent the boy Slowly doze off at the whistling sound of the computer and voices on the bright screen.

All of a sudden George aroused from his nap with sticky Moisture in his shirt and sweat all over his body. The ceiling fan whirred as it filled the silence in the room. Moonlight gleaming in the y axis making it the only light source together with the monitor.

“Oh god” George sighed glancing around the dim bedroom, He glances at the beaming monitor. Clasp the mouse, pointer clicks the time icon.

Eight twenty-seven the computer says. Realizing he slept 5 hours, George switched to the student's group chat. He saw a message saying “Best of luck. You have finished senior high school and going to be in a college in 3 months, I wish you all the luck that you all can be successful at life” George ruffled his grubby damped hair, the neckband of his t-shirt dewy in sweat making it stick on his chest giving him prickly feeling.

He stood up from the current seating position. George gripped the frame of the window the opening a big gap for air to ventilate in his room, a blast of arctic air burst into the room making his skin shiver from the frigid air brushing on his epidermis.

Lugubrious streetlight steals George’s attention as obscure feelings entered the atmosphere. A struck of thought has bolted in his brain telling him that he lapsed his time to fulfill the things he desired to do, Like the intimacy, he’s looking for since the passing of an old lover, and set foot on some ambition along the way.

That thought frightened George, his fist clenched on the frame of the window his eyes shut as he tries to get the ominous feeling out of his head, the wind blew out of his face making him calm but not relived

A minute past George spaced out at the individuals passing their house forelimb rested at the windows support while his chin rested in-between his opisthenar, George gazes at the little girl in a gray sweater with a leash that connects with a puppy. He grins at the big black doodle dog passing by. It's only once in a blue moon that an animal pass by. His thought was interrupted by someone talking behind him.

“What’s Up?” the person babble, George feels frightened while his head slowly turning around. nerves quickly calmed down when he saw that it’s just Sapnap.

“What the hell! You almost scared me!” George yelled making Sapnap burst “What are you laughing for, you almost killed me!” he cries out.

“Sorry I didn’t think about that next time I’m going to be careful” Sapnap chuckled taking a seat at George’s bed. George grabbed a crumpled paper then throw it at Sapnap hitting Sapnap on the nose.

“Next time?Next time! You do it like every time you enter my room” George hiss then rolled his eyes, walking towards the side of the disorganized bed then plopped himself on it. Feeling the softness and warmth of the blanket he releases a sound of pleasure while pulling it closer to him. George rolled around the mattress.

“Why do you keep falling for it thou?” Sapnap questioned him one eyebrow raised, George groaned sitting up on the bed legs formed like a W and the blanket covering his body only showing his face.

“I don’t know maybe because I—” George Howl but Sapnap cut him off “Okay Fine! I promise not to do it again” Sapnap mocking him.

“How did you get here anyway?” Yelled George, “I have keys duh” Sapnap rolled his eyes snatching the keys in his pocket and dangling it Infront of his face.

George snatches a pillow and smacks Sapnap in the face making him yelp, he ran towards the side of the desk to get away from the bed to escape the pillow fight that he began. Sapnap immediately stood up with a pillow in his hand then threw it to him. It slapped on George's chest making him almost fall but clutched at the side of the desk.

“That hurts you shit!” George yells then rushes towards Sapnap. He blows some punches on Sapnap’s belly with his fist making him squeal than the two-laugh making George lose focus that Sapnap strikes a pillow on George nape, George fell on the floor luckily, he manages to land with two hands. Sapnap was dying in laughter on the side plopping on the bed. George rise grabbing the pillow on the floor along the way, he tosses it on Sapnap then lie down beside him.

They are both covered in sweat, laughing while staring at the whirring ceiling fan that makes an awkward atmosphere between them.

“I’m going to miss this” Sapnap breaks the thick silence in the air sounding a little bit gloomy,

“What?” George shifts beside him how facing Sapnap his arms bend under his head. Giving Sapnap his confused face.

“All of this” Whispered Sapnap and also shifted that they are facing each other, George chuckled “Honestly, me too. I think I’m going to miss you even if you are trying to eliminate me every time”.

“Promise me” Sapnap sat on the bed “I don’t care how cheesy it is” He grins “That when I move to college you will still be here whenever I visit, that you still will be my best friend” He lift his pinky finger to make a promise with George.

_all of a sudden George had a recollection of memories._

_George and Sapnap have been best friends since fifth grade, George was a homeschooled out social kid when he was a child till now. Children his age constantly torment him for his behaviors, Kids would call him names like a weirdo, loner, and a freak, that George always comes home crying. When Sapnap immigrated into the little town, he met George._

_“Weirdos like you should not deserve friends because you would affect them with your wacky brain!” Some children yelled at a dirty George crying at the playground, other children were circling him agreeing at the harsh words coming from the kids' mouth._

_“I’m not weird!” George tried to defend himself but his mouth couldn’t let out words instead he began choking at his own saliva “Stop please.” He was hyperventilating._

_“Look the weirdo is playing the victim again” Children were mocking him then giggles like maniacs._

_“Hey!” A harsh voice yelled behind the children, they all turned around to a little Sapnap running towards them. He stopped in front of the kid who was bullying George,_

_“And who are you?” The child crossed his arms, “My friend” Sapnap answered pushing him so that he could reach a hyperventilating George, He notices that George was struggling to breathe “Call for some help! He can’t breathe properly” Sapnap yelled making the other children ran to get help from random people since they didn’t know George’s house. some just to get out of the mess the child makes._

_“Help us!” Sapnap yelled for help over and over again until someone perceive the message, George got treated and the children got punished especially the child. He was forced to say sorry to George but he was tough and just ran._

_George and Sapnap were sitting on the bench, George still whimpering._

_“Hey don’t cry” Sapnap tried to calm him but it only made George cry more,_

_“Thank you! No one ever has done that to me” George sniffs “But is it true that you will be my friend?_

_Or you just did that out of pity?” George looked down._

_“I promise I was being serious” Sapnap lift up his pinky finger to make a promise with George that they will become friends._

_After that they were always together, they will fight but only for a short period and forgive each other afterward, Sapnap never relinquishes to protect him all the time. Sapnap even teaches George some of his techniques on how to defend yourself._

feeling nostalgic he got up and sat beside Sapnap “I promise that even if you don’t come back, I will still be your best friend” George grin from ear to ear, Sapnap pulled out a bro hug all of a sudden surprising George. “I will never ever do that to you,” Sapnap told him, “I know” George hugs Sapnap back. George pulls out of the hug “Ew! You stink” George yells dramatically covering his nose, “Wow look who’s talking” Sapnap sarcastically rolled his eyes at George.

“I’m going to take a shower now” George stood up and walk towards his drawers to grab some clothes on.

“I’m going to take a shower too, but after you of course” Sapnap twinkle walking towards George's computer to play some games, George proceeds to the bathroom hearing his monitor playing Minecraft.

He locked the bathroom and looked through the looking glass to get a glimpse of his slender features. Fingers dancing across his flimsy build, hands grasped at the bottom hem as he strips it off alongside his trousers.

He trudges in the shower, whirling the nozzle up. Icy water emerges from the filter making contact on his light toned-skin making George tremble.

“Shit” George hissed from the chilly feeling. He took shampoo and put some to his brunette hair forming bubbles which makes George smile, squeezing some liquid blueberry soap and spreading some of it into his body. Felling relaxed. He washed all of the substance out of his body. George got out of the cold shower water drizzling everywhere,

“Cold, Cold, Cold” he shrills grabbing some towel behind the door then rubbing it to his ease body, George put the towel around his waist to hide all the private place and set foot outside the bathroom. He catches Sapnap watching some adult material content, His eyes nearly bled when Sapnap reaches for his latch.

“Just what the fudge are you doing?” yelled George. Making Sapnap flinch. “Oh my god, Sapnap that’s going to my history!” Added a displeased George storming into Sapnap.

Sapnap burst out of laughter “I didn’t think that you would finish taking a soak early!”.

“This is the fifth time you did this; mom is already interrogating me about that” howled George while cleaning his history then turning off his computer his face feeling warm because of all that sexual content he accidentally viewed.

“you’ve done so much damages just in 2 hours” George spoke closing his eyes in disbelief, then he realized that he was only half-naked. George's cheeks feel hotter.

“Look away I’m naked!” he shrieks Running towards the drawer to look for some clothes while Sapnap watches him panic.

Sapnap grins “I’ve seen too much, I need to wash my eyes” walking towards the bathroom, “Shut the fuck up, you idiot!” George throws a handful of clothes towards Sapnap but the door is already secured.

He groaned then heard Sapnap sang inside the shower,

“What an idiot” whispered to himself, George ended up wearing a gray sweater and black sweatpants, He felt relaxed and calm that he plopped his body over the mattress sniffing the covers that smell like Sunday morning.

The room was tranquil and only Sapnap’s loud voice is occupying the hushed room. Sapnap’s been there for thirty minutes George questioned while scrolling through an endless loop of social media. George likes the thought of that since he can’t go out of his home without permission so he is happy for those people living the life he wanted.

A sudden struck of desolation hit him once more, he felt as if it's forlorn for him since he was born this way. Sorrow is all he feels and he hates it, that every time that he is thinking about the things, he wants to achieve unhappiness always gets his way.

“Shut up, shut up, Shut up.” Chant George wheeling on the covers taking the gloomy things inside his head.

Sapnap caught George rolling on the bed making him chuckle at the fatuous of a friend. Walking towards the drawer he grabs some warm garments.

“Are you staying the night?” George suddenly questioning Sapnap,

“Yea, my classmates have a small get-together at the beach I have an invitation but I think that it will be good to spend the night with my best friend” Sapnap grins looking up at George wearing a thrashers t-shirt with some black shorts.

A blaze of flame burst within George head.

“What if we go?” George entices eyebrows wiggling in accord looking up at the humming ceiling fan, the palm inside his sleeve as a gust of air migrate throughout the room.

Sapnap lifting an eyebrow “Go to where?” querying,

“To the” George’s breath hitched before saying “party”.

Sapnap looked at him startled at his abominable proposal, “Are you alright?” he chortled.

“Yep, I’m fine” George sat up rubbing the sleeve across his face, “Can we go…... To the party?” Asking Sapnap once again.

Sapnap sat on the revolving chair “do you hear what you're saying?” gazing at George who is staring into the blank matter.

“I’m not deaf” George tried having an austere look, rolling backwards stomach under and head tilted.

“No” Sapnap sternly said “You’re not allowed to be outside without permission of your mom” He added,

“Please!” George got up and jumped towards Sapnap making him flinch.

Sapnap rotates the chair now facing the monitor, George grabbed the chair popping his head beside Sapnap “Sapnap please…make this your amends for nearly killing me every time” he pleaded.

“Remember the last time you went outside” Sapnap glared at George head tilting.

“Yes….so” George rolled his eyes, “I won’t do it again” He groaned.

“Still no” Sapnap responds “I’m doing this for your safety”, George rotates the chair making Sapnap face him.

“Please Sapnap let me do this…I just want to do what a normal teenager does like in the movie! And besides this is the last day of us being high school and three months we will be in college, I want to have no regrets when the time is burned up” George whisper closing his eyes in sincereness while firmly grasping on the chair armrest.

“Still no, no” Sapnap smirked shaking his head.

George whine in disbelief.

Sapnap sigh “Ok fine we will go…but if you got in some sort of danger just, we will go the fuck out of that get together”.

“Since when did you become like a whiny bitch” Sapnap hissed standing up, George jabs him with his shoulder making him giggle.

“Ew, did you just giggle” George looked at him with an artificial disgusted look?

“Shut up or I will change my mind” Sapnap pokerfaced,

“Ok fineeee!” George sang in excitement “Since it’s on the beach, it’s probably cold there and sandy so I will just be changing to jeans and I think you should to” He walked towards the drawer of clothes and grabbed a jean for him and a jean for Sapnap since he has some clothes in here for sleepovers.

“George what if your mom catches us, we will be 6 feet under” Sapnap has a sudden change of mind but George seems so relaxed making Sapnap kind of placid?

“Don’t worry mum doesn’t come back until Sunday and it's Friday” George soothes him.

He strips his sweatpants while Sapnap does the same.

After four minutes of getting ready, they are now for takeoff.

“Let’s go!” George anticipatedly yelled making Sapnap flinch, “What the hell George” Sapnap hoot.

George took the phone and insert it into his jeans, twisting the doorknob both of them set foot outside the room, Darkness surrounds the room as dead air approach them, a dreadful aura can be felt along as George walked on the stairs creak can be heard in quietness every time they ascend.

They eventually reached the gateway to the other side.

Nervousness is all that George felt at the time, but he thought? This is the first time he’s going to experience teenage things and all of this is going to get ruined by fussy feelings.

“Fuck it” George twists the knob, Chilly air whiff his nose as the aroma of trees and evening struck giving him sentimental affection.

“Did you forget anything?” Sapnap asked George. George huff and roam his hand on his pocket to feel and see if anything is blotted out, everything he needs is inside so George shakes his head signaling no.

George asked “What about you? Forgot anything?” Sapnap responds with a no making George nod.

“Let’s go George” Sapnap trudge towards the car while George following behind. “Is it far?” George questioned, “About fifteen minutes far, Why?” Sapnap answered opening the door of the vehicle.

“Nothing” George faintly smiled as he got inside the car.

“Are you scared, Georgie?” Sapnap smirked, “not at all” George rolled his eyes grinning.

Sapnap put the keys in the ignition the car started screeching making George cringe as he is not used to being in the car since they only ride it when going to an appointment.

They drove off the street, streetlights reflecting George's pale face.

Chapter Notes

I hope that you like the first chapter I know that its short but I promise that the next chapter will be packed.

Chapter 2 is now editing and it will be posted after 5 days.

I'm so excited to share this with you guys :> I hope you enjoy it.


	2. Campfire

Chapter notes:

New update guys:> Sorry if this is kinda crappy my English skills are not really that good but I'm trying really hard to edit the chapter. If you spotted a wrong grammar or punctuation comment it so I can edit it out immediately :)

More notes at the end.

“Are we there yet!” George whine admiring through the window, streetlight shining towards his face.

Sapnap glance at George quickly before turning at the road avoiding any accidents “We’ve been driving for like 5 minutes George” Sapnap stated,

“It’s been like…. forever” George muttered hands chilly from the whistling air cooler bringing it inside the sweater sleeves.

It was dead silent inside the car, screeching of the wheels can be heard alongside the whispering air conditioner.

“If you want, we can go back” Sapnap sighted body resting at the car seat driving moderately, George’s eyeball widens looking to Sapnap “We can’t go back!” George yelled.

Sapnap chuckles “Well it’s a long drive, it will be SOOO tiring” rotating the steering wheel.

George felt the movement of the car whirl “It's fine I can manage” He hissed.

All of a sudden, he groaned Sapnap flinch gazing at George but turning to the road again “I’m so dumb I didn’t even realize there was a radio in the car, that would make the uninteresting trip into an interesting one” George looked up closing his eyes “And is that a window Can we open it Sapnap?” he asked.

“You can open the window and pop your body out but be careful” Sapnap warned George, He nods at Sapnap releasing his warm hands opening the radio.

So, can I call you tonight?

I'm trying to make up my mind,

Just how I feel,

Could you tell me what's real?

I hear your voice on the phone,

Now I'm no longer alone,

George beams “I love this” flickering the lock of the car window, He was about to go when Sapnap clutches the sleeve “Be careful George I don’t want to go home with only half of you” he nods in agreement, “I only see this in movies, I want to feel and experience it” George screamed with excitement.

Grabbing the opening of the window George pop half of himself out in the road, once he got outside a cool wind gushing through his body, George felt chills as he lifts his head to see blurred aligned LED lights getting left by the moving vehicle,

the road felt so peaceful and alive at the same time.

They reached the long tunnel and George felt so blissful as if it’s the end. Lights grow fuzzy as they drove faster the motion of the car made the wild blow harder and colder.

George's hair rise feeling euphoric he also put his arms in the air, iciness can be felt through his fingertips. The excitement started to flow through his system.

A muffled melody can be heard inside the car. George sang loudly.

“Circle speed, pacing around, watching my feet, Batteries drain” He sang his heart out but had to stop to pick up the air, arms still on the air as they drove through seems an endless tunnel.

The scenery seems so obscure but George found it very lively as he experiences the things that can be only seen on a wide bright screen.

“So, can I call you tonight!” George ecstatically screamed; He began to wave his arms. He leaned slowly to the motion of the car his head now facing upwards, Arms now in a middle position feeling the coldness on his palms.

“I'm trying to make up my mind” he sang, “Just how I feel” Sapnap continued to sing,

“Can you tell me what’s real?” George harmonizes.

They sang until the song ended; George got inside at the same time.

His hair was blotchy that made Sapnap wheeze. “That was amazing!” George yelled panting for air “I’m doing that again” He hitched.

They sang and chat about nonsense at the remaining time of the trip making them lowkey tired.

“We’re here” Sapnap stated, George felt jittery as this is the first teenage thing he has ever done except watching adult content and pumping off. Which he read through an article about so he decided to try it as a result of the never-ending hormones fest.

They exited the car and a scent of fire and beach air greeted them, A bunch of teens can be seen from afar,

Sapnap walked first with George behind, the sand tickles George feet making them slightly itchy feeling.

It’s not the first time George came to the beach but it was many years ago, that he forgot the feeling of coast dirt clings over his body.

He looked over the shore connected to an unsurpassable sinister body of water, huge waves form whacking the water floor creating an impact, the water crept George as a result of him not looking at the water.

Both of them reached the bunch, He saw two figures rushing towards Sapnap.

“Hey” They made weird hand gestures to each other making George looked at them weirdly, after that the two boys looked at George “Who’s the little guy?” A guy with a huge grin plastered over his face questioned.

George got offended, five-foot-nine-inch wasn’t even that small he thought with a somewhat grumpy face.

“This is George my best friend, the one that I’m always talking about,” Sapnap told them motioning his hand to me, “Hello George didn’t expect you to be a little cutie,” The guy said.

George cheeks felt hot because he isn’t used to people complimenting him.

“Ignore him the fucker is a flirt,” The other guy told George “By the way I’m Fundy and the guy is Wilbur” Fundy stated gesturing a shaking hand.

George gave him a handshake “Nice to meet you Fundy” He shyly muttered, “No need to be shy we’re all friends here” Wilbur guarantees hugging George.

He released George from the squeeze “Let’s go to the others we got marshmallow” stated Wilbur winking at George, Fundy nods lead them towards the other.

They reached the radiating fire with eight people sitting on a circle some of them has a towel underneath it and some have folding chairs and others sat in sand.

“hey, nick” a girl greets them “Who is the small guy” She added, “Hey don’t be rude he’s not even that small” The other girl slaps her shoulder making her cringe.

“why is everyone calling me small” George whispered that only he could hear.

Sapnap began to speak “Guys this is George” He pointed at George “George this is my friends” He added.

They looked at George “Hello George I’m Minx” The girl who called him short said making George huff,

“I’m Niki” The other girl grins.

“George here but that will only confuse us so call me Spifey” Spifey grins waving his hands not moving from his seating position.

All of them cackle including George, “I’m Bad and the snoring one is Skeppy” Bad smiled.

“The other one is late but I’m convinced that he wouldn’t come” Niki told George “His name is Clay” Niki announced.

Spifey stood up to extend his towel so George could sit “George here” He patted, George smiled and took the seat given to him, Sapnap sat across George between Wilbur and minx.

Niki handed him some stick and marshmallow, George took it and stab the mallows then putting them on the right temperature of the fire.

All of them began to gossip, they talked about school and relationships which George didn’t understand so he was just listening and laughing with them, Cluelessness was all over his face.

Wilbur stood up and grabs a cooler under the towel he was seated “it’s getting late and the ice inside is melting I’ve brought some beer and vodka with me” All of them cheered.

“three months from now we will be all college, Except for Wilbur he all do is trash and chill” Fundy laughed, “Fuck you” Wilbur howled and threw marshmallows towards him.

“Language” Bad yelled making them burst, “Ok dad” Wilbur rolled his eyes making them crack even more.

Wilbur opened the cooler and tossing them drinks one by one “You want one George?” He asked George, Sapnap eyed him across which tells him not to drink.

“It's fine” George mouthed then looked back at Wilbur “Sure,” He said making Sapnap sight from George's immorality.

“Beer or vodka?” Wilbur questioned George, “Vodka” He answered feeling nervous as this is the first time drinking. Sapnap eyes almost popped off because George selected drinks.

“Fuck really the strongest one” Sapnap whispered.

They opened the drink one by one and taking a sip. “Ugh this vodka is strong” Skeppy utter,

“You’re just a weak bitch” Spifey joked. “Language” Bad huff, “Says the one who got drunk after chugging one beer” Skeppy eyed Spifey.

Spifey’s cheeks heat with embarrassment “It's freaking huge you know it was a big container” He defends.

All of them laughed.

George watches all of them drink their alcohol when he was looking at him whether should he drink or not, “George don’t be a bitch” He speaks mentally cold wind blowing from the shore sand tickling his feet.

He felt a snooze on his pocket, He reached the phone and opened it the bright screen hurting his eyes making his vision blurred a little.

_Don’t you dare drink – Sapnap 12:45 am_

_You might not handle it very well – Sapnap 12:45 am_

_You haven’t even tried alcohol in your life – Sapnap 12:46 am_

He looked at Sapnap who was holding his phone looking at him. George felt annoyed because Sapnap was babying him, George grabs the cap and twist it opening the bottle then taking a big chug.

He sent a message at Sapnap.

_There’s always a first for everything – George 12:50 am_

George felt a hot sensation over his throat making him cough and choke he didn’t want them to see him so he forced to stop it redness spread over his cheeks.

“Do you need anything…... You look so…. red” Spifey notice the redness all over his face, “Water please” He whispered.

“Wilbur do you have any water,” Spifey asked Wilbur, all of them looked at Spifey and seem to notice red George.

“Here” Wilbur grabbed a water from the chiller and tossed it to Spifey then continuing talking to the group.

Spifey passes the bottle to George grinning “Here you go”, “Thanks” George immediately opens the bottle.

He took a big sip cooling his mouth alongside his throat, George felt relieved he looked at Sapnap who si wheezing silently.

_What so funny – George 1:00_

_You looked like a fucking ripe tomato – Sapnap 1:00_

_Fuck you – George 1:01_

_Whatever – Sapnap 1:01_

George huffs and closed his phone looking at the loud chattering group.

“George can I ask you a question,” Fundy asked George, all of them looked at George.

Feeling flustered “Okay what is it?” he looked at Fundy.

“Why are you homeschooled?” Fundy asked “You can answer if you want, I’m not forcing you” he smiled.

George feet tapped the sand shyly “umm…” there was a long awkward pause ocean waves can be heard at the moment “It’s because I’m not socially active, Sapnap was the only one who approached me first that’s why we met” He half lied.

It was all the truth but it wasn’t the full reason and he didn’t want to tell them the whole reason.

He is scared that they might treat him like an abnormal person, “You should have gone to our school, you are interesting” Bad told, “Yeah I would totally hit on you” Wilbur flirt making George heat.

“You should stay away from him, he’s dangerous” Spifey stated to George.

George laughed along with them “From now on we are friends” Niki announced “I should have met you earlier” She smiled.

“Sapnap was keeping you all to himself” Minx huff at Sapnap. “You can now keep him, he’s all yours but twenty bucks for every day” Sapnap laughed.

“Did you just sell me” George yelled making them cackle.

They continued to talk and laugh while George looked around the place, He spotted a hammock four feet far attached between a huge chunk of wood.

He stood up “Can I use the hammock?” He asked, “Sure” Spifey answered George grins at him “Thank you”.

George walked towards the hammock wind blowing making his hair shag, once he reached the hammock George grabs the opening of the hammock to support himself from falling, He sat comfortably inside one leg on top of another. George Glaze at the beaming scenery of the beach, George grabs his little sketchbook inside his sweater pocket and some pencil and start sketching things.

A blue van stopped from afar the screeching is loud that George got distracted from it.

He looked at the van to see a man exiting from the driver’s seat. The man reached the campfire high-fiving some of the people.

George inspects the man, He was tall and has a kind of a blonde hair George Said to himself “He is attractive” He whispered, George started scribbling on his paper while stealing glances at the attractive guy. After a while, George didn’t realize he was sketching the fine guy.

He blushed because it was kind of accurate.

George lifts his sketchpad at an illuminant angle to see the sketch then he looked at the guy who was staring at him.

He immediately looked back body heating. He rested his body releasing the pad from his hands.

A minute has passed a chilly air blew at the slightly swinging hammock, George felt relaxed he closed his eyes when his phone abruptly vibrates making him flinch.

He grabs the phone thinking it was Sapnap who messaged him, He opened his bright gadget just to see a horrible message, cold sweat started to form as he started trembling a little.

“Shit, Shit, Shit, Fuck” He hissed silently “I’m so dead” He whispered,

He got out of the hammock almost tripping as he calmly ran towards Sapnap.

Sapnap looked at a pale George walking towards him “What’s wrong?” He asked then George showed him the message.

**_George, where are you? Did you go out again? Do you even care about yourself? I knew I shouldn’t trust you in the first place. – Mom 2:36am_ **

They both paled “Shit what do we do know?” He asked George, “I don’t know? We should get going” George whispered “I didn’t know mom would be home early she said it was a whole week” George Shriek.

Sapnap stood up from his seat “Guys we have to get going, George has an emergency at his house” He announced some of them groaned.

“what emergency,” Niki asked, “I don’t know my mom said to come home” George lied.

“Ok good luck, see you soon George, and by the way, this is Clay the one that I told you earlier” Niki smiled. George nodded in answer giving her a fake smile.

“Nice to meet you Clay but unfortunately we have to get going so, see you next time” George blabbed walking away from them Sapnap following from behind.

Cute, Clay thought.

Chapter notes:

**I hope you liked the chapter I spent 5 days working on, I know this is a short chapter but im planning to have at least 3k words per chapter so the book will be long. I'm really excited to share the story with you guys. I know this will be unnoticed but im finishing it anyway: > see you on Friday ily all <3.**


	3. Mother issues (Part 1of the 2 parts chapter)

Chapter notes

This is part one of the third chapter and I'm sorry for not updating on time because school is super stressful, I hope you like the first part and the second part will be posted next week or Saturday.

It depends on my schedule :>

George and Sapnap quickly ran at the car hurrying to open the door breath escalating sweat all over their body because they know they’re in trouble, in a flash George’s ankle bend and sprained “Fuck!” wailed George “Oh my god!” He added reaching at the sprained ankle forming violet patches around it.

“I think I broke a bone oh my fucking god, what’s wrong with me” He put his hands on his hair brushing it hardly grabbing a handful of hair.

Sapnap run towards him at the other side of the car “Dude are you okay?” he questioned,

“I’m fine, just please hurry my mom is going to kill me” George planted a fake smile clutching at the handle to support himself.

George opened the door, sitting at the chair the other ankle wag inside while he lifts the other bruised ankle inside “Fucking hell” He whispered.

“Dude that’s fucking violet” Sapnap eyes widen grabbing the door closing it, Sapnap looked at his worried friends still looking at them.

“Are you guys okay” Clay shouted at them, “We’re fine also sorry for ruining the night” Sapnap shouted back.

“It's fine, let's just meet up another time” Niki also yelled, “Thanks” Sapnap yelled walking towards the car.

Sapnap got inside then immediately started the car, the tired started screeching and blast to semi-full speed “George I thought your mom will be gone till next week” He asked George calmly,

“Me too Sapnap, Me too” His hands massaging the bridge of his nose “Can’t you go full speed Sapnap we will be driving forever if you don’t” He added.

“I can’t what if a police officer chase after us” He smiled weakly “Hey George it's fine” looking at George then looking at the road “I will take the blame” He announced making George glance at him.

George remained quiet making an awkward tension between them.

He inhaled a large amount of air then releasing it with the words “You can’t…. This is my fault and I will be the one taking the blame” George awkwardly smiled Looking outside the window

“At least take half the blame?” Sapnap asked him, “No you can’t” George heled his sprained ankles,

“And I don’t really think I won’t be getting that much of mom's anger” he added.

“What” Sapnap eyebrow raised Peeking at George who is pointing at the bruised ankle eyebrows raised half smiling.

“Oh” Sapnap chuckled “I Almost forgot you had a sprained ankle because we are hurrying too much” He laughed.

“Does it hurt?” He asked George.

George looked at him blinking two times “No Sapnap I feel” He put his face beside Sapnap “Fucking amazing” He whispered then he leaned on the chair “No Sapnap of course I feel fucking shit” He yelled making Sapnap crack up even more.

“I was asking seriously” Sapnap eyes rolling “But will you be okay with your mother” He questioned George.

“I’ll be fine” George smiled “Its not that she will guillotine me” He chuckled.

“We’re not sure” Sapnap attempting to make George scared, “Shut up” George slapped Sapnap’s arms gently ankle carefully resting above his thigh.

“So, what do you think about my friends at school?” Sapnap asked George trying to start a conversation.

“They are cool” George sighted silently chuckling, “Cooler than me” Sapnap wiggled his eyebrows.

George hummed “I don’t know……. Kind of?” He laughed making Sapnap wipe his fake tears.

“I should have kept you to myself to make you see me as the coolest person ever walked on the earth” Sapnap making an angry face.

“I’m just joking duh” George soothes him “or am I?” His eyebrows move up and down. “Shut up” Sapnap glared at him.

“But seriously Wilbur is kinda good looking” He smirked,

Sapnap gasp “Oh my god George! really Wilbur?”, “What about him?” George asked him.

“Wilbur has like, twenty girlfriends and boyfriends each month” Sapnap chuckled “They said he’s a good fucker” he laughed.

George face felt hot “I do not need to know that” wiping the sweats on his forehead.

“At least you know he’s bisexual” Sapnap’s elbow raised along with his voice tone.

“I don’t care about that” George gently massaging his ankles also hiding his tomato cheeks, “What about the Clay guy? I didn’t really get to talk to him nor hear a thing about him except that everyone thinks he will ditch the party?” George questioned Sapnap still looking at his ankles.

“Fuck” George whispered because he roughly touched a wrong spot a little tear forming inside the eyeballs

“Clay is a kind guy really” Sapnap told George “But he isn’t really that open to us” Sapnap added.

“Why is that?” George asked curiously.

“I don’t know it’s just he never talks to us about his private life, literally all we know is Clay has 3 past relationship before and his mother died from some disease that’s all” Sapnap answered making Clay more interesting to George, “But he is very friendly and never got really that angry before” Sapnap added.

“Oh” George had nothing to say “I literally drew him at the beach” He told Sapnap reaching his pockets for the sketchpad only knowing that it was gone.

“Oh my god” he facepalmed “My sketchbook” He felt angry all of a sudden.

“This is the worst night of my life” he murmured.

“Its probably on the water now” Sapnap awkwardly told George, “Thanks Sapnap that really helped” George sarcastically informs.

“Just saying” Sapnap announced, “But there is some really cool drawing in there and I haven’t taken a picture of them yet” George pout.

“Just give up” Sapnap smiled.

George looked at him stunned “You are the worst”, “Love you too!” Sapnap chuckled.

After a while, George leaned at the window to see the vivid tunnel light morphing into a frowzy feeling one at the course of the night, Lights reflecting at George hair while getting distracted by the running roads.

Sapnap turned on the radio that filled their car with relaxing melodies.

After thirty minutes of a relaxing yet stressful ride George fell asleep at the sound of silence mix with radio rhythm they arrived at their location.

“George hey were here” Sapnap hit George’s arm softly,

Sapnap’s way of waking up George didn’t work “Uhm Sapnap shut up” George whispered eyes still closed.

Sapnap saw a silhouette of a person walking up to them from a distance, He immediately recognizes the figure.

“George, I know you’re going to kill me for this but I need to do this” Sapnap put his arms in the air and slam George bruised ankle with mid force.

George screamed at the top of his lungs making Sapnap flinch “Sapnap what the fuck!” He growled at him “It fucking hurts you fucking bastard, what was that for?” He glares a Sapnap who is surprised,

“Your British spirit just came out” Sapnap Muttered.

“What that still doesn’t answer the fact that—” George didn’t finish the sentence when someone knocks at the window making them flinch.

George looked at the window just to see his fuming mother then looked at Sapnap again “Is that why?” he questioned eyes widening, Sapnap just nodded body stiff hand tightening at the steering wheel.

“Open the window” George’s mother stated angrily,

George slowly pushes the open button. The awkwardness of the scene is over the top that the sound of the window opening was ear-piercing.

Once the glass was fully open at the other side George and Sapnap looked at his furious mother giving her a smile.

“Hey mamas!” Sapnap suddenly blabs making George jab his elbow.

Chapter end notes:

I hope you like the first half of the third chapter because on the next one I will introduce Clay and you will get to see more of him :>

That's all see you on the next chapter ILYSM Guys :>>>


	4. Midnight talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so dumb because all this time I have been writing notes manually when there's a space where you can put it. But all aside I hope you enjoy the chapter :> I know its late but I'm still crying because wandavision ended with a bittersweet anding.

“Hey, mama’s” Sapnap can’t say anything in fear, Sapnap didn’t realize what he said until George jabs him making his eyes nearly drop out of embarrassment “Sorry I didn’t mean to” Sapnap awkwardly smiled glancing up at George fuming mother while George’s all pale in distress.

“Mom I’m—” George tried to speak but it was cut off by his mother, “Explain inside you two, get out of the car,” His mom said calmly trying not to snap.

George looked at his mom at the same time opening the door, George got out of the car nearly trip because of the bruised ankle but he stopped it by supporting himself with the violet patched foot.

George closed his eyes in pain a tear escaping his eyes hands shaking forcefully hitting the hood of the car making Sapnap and his Mom flinch.

“Mom it’s my fault I dragged Sapnap in this” Pain can be heard in George tranquil voice,

His Mom shot him a look “Oh really” She mocked George “Look what happened to you! That’s what’s going to happen if you keep doing your insubordinate attitude bullshit everywhere” She spite.

Annoyance rushed over his washed-out body clenching his fist.

“Again, with this bullshit attitude!” George snapped looking hatefully towards his mom,

She stepped towards George and pointed a finger at his face “Just who are you talking to me like that? Huh!” She hissed.

At this point, tears started forming waterfalls at the river of anger George wiped tears from his eyes “I’m so tired mom, I don’t want to start a fight with you in the middle of the night” He gathers all his strength to walk away toward his house “Sapnap please go now let's just see soon please” He stopped still facing the opposite.

“No, you both stay” She stated but Sapnap already started the car, “I’m really sorry Mrs. Davidson” Sapnap closed the window with George’s mom slamming it.

Sapnap quickly drove away “George please be safe I’m sorry” he shouted.

George’s mom facepalmed in disbelief “He is a bad influence” She looked at George whose body is stiff from anger.

He ignored his mom and continued to walk stumbling a little, George towards the door, once he got inside, he slammed the door in front of his mother who is still standing looking at him.

George immediately ran carefully towards the kitchen; He opened the refrigerator for frozen packs for his ankle.

He heard the door closed signaling that his mother is inside.

“From now on you are forbidden to see Sapnap again” His mother slammed her hand on the kitchen counter with a fiery look all over her face “This is the second time it happened” She sighed.

“You are not going to ban me from seeing anyone,” George said seriously while applying a cold pack to his ankle,

“And who do you think you are!” She walked around towards George and pointed a finger at his face “This is my house and you are under my roof so I’m the one in charge here” She furiously yelled at George making him wince.

George just shrugged because he didn’t want to yell at her mother, but he felt so out-raged and worn out,

He weakly forces himself to walk towards his room but his mother grabbed him.

“I’m not done talking to you” She yelled at his face, George roughly removed his mother's grasp on his sweater “We are done with this” He calmly told her.

“Is this what internet to you and that disrespectful kid?” She questioned George heavily grasping at George’s sweater.

George roughly detached his mother’s hand on him and stumbled by his bruised ankle, then suddenly he became numb.

“What the hell are you saying?” George's eyes widen in irritation “That all of this fucking bullshit is caused by the things that made my life really a life?” He howled he stepped towards his mom “No mom! do you really think that? That’s fucking bullshit” His hands slammed against the wall.

A hand solidly hit George's face but he realized it was his mom’s “Is this what you pay for all the things I did for you?” She yelled “Do you think I want this! What will my parents and my siblings say? That I raised a fucking disrespectful son!” she yelled.

George holds his burning cheek pools of hot tears rolling at his face.

“Do you also think I want this?” He whispered “No I don’t fucking like this and do I have a choice? No, because even if I wanted to ditch this house I can’t because you will be alone, and do you really care for me, or do you only care about your shit family that treats you the same way people treat trash! You didn’t even check on me like you don’t tell me how I feel. Because you are always gone doing god knows what! And now you care for my life! You didn’t even buy me medication only Dad's parents buy me! You are just passing here to change” George yelled “then you just leave like there’s no other person live here which by the way is your son! And I feel like you are just waiting for me to die! Do you know that? I really need you before but time goes by and I kind of accept that you don’t really care for me! But there’s the internet and Sapnap who helped me through the time I can’t because you are not fucking here!” George cried loudly and ran towards his room even if his ankle hurts,

Twisting the knob, he slammed the door harshly at his stunned mother.

He slowly stepped at the front of his bed but George falls out of tiredness he puts his legs on his chest hugging it with his skinny arms.

George buried his face on his knees to prevent him from making a sound.

He let his tears again fall from his pale face sobbing continuously.

George stood up from the floor, ignoring the bruised because of the numbness and coldness of his body, and plopped his body on the bed.

George didn’t feel anything afterward the surroundings turn into a pit of emptiness and endless blackness.

In the endless darkness George is numb screaming for light until his body vibrates, George woke up from the slumber.

The room is gloomy and silent and his body is sticky from the sweat.

He heard a notification ringtone from his pocket.

George grabbed the phone in his pocket, He taps the power button to open the phone just to blind him from the sudden light.

The phone drops on George’s nose making him hiss in pain “The fuck, why is this happening to me.”

George massaged his nose for a second then checks the phone, He opens it and checks the time.

4:30 the time says then under it an unknown number has sent him a message.

George's eyes widen.

He thought why would someone message him at four in the morning? George taps the unknown message.

**_Open the window_ **– Unknown number 4:29

George felt fear his body paled as he stood up and flick the light switch “Ouch” George groaned as his ankle throb in pain. George grabbed a pencil from his desk and carefully peek through the window.

George saw a familiar van parked at the side of his house and a man sitting at the hood.

He grasps at the creamy translucent fabric and puts a wide gap so that he can see the van and the man clearly.

He squints his eyes to see the man but he couldn’t see who it was because the man was facing back. George Types a very short message and sent it to the number.

_Can you turn around please I can’t see you_ – George 4:34

He saw the man’s phone light up from his hands. The man read the message and slowly got down from the hood.

The man was now facing front that now George can see who it was,

George body heat up Because the man was,

Clay?

“What’s he doing here?” George questioned.

George saw the man was typing something. After a second George's phone vibrates.

Sorry if I’m bothering you but I need to give you something – Unknown number 4:40

_Sorry not to be rude but how did you get my num?_ – George 4:40

_Your book with drawing in it?_ -Unknown number 4:41

George felt his cheeks heat up as he remembers the sketchpad he forgot at the beach.

_Oh my god I’m so sorry I drew you_ \- George 4:42

_It's fine I think its really nice_ \- Unknown number 4:42

_Do you really not think it's creepy?_ -George 4:42

_**It's not. I mean no one in this town has a handsome face 😉 but me**_ -Unknown number 4:43

George felt more heat coming from his cheeks and fingertips.

_Kinda? Hahaha : >_ \- George 4:43

_: <_ -Unknown number 4:44

_Do you want your book now? If you want?_ -Unknown number 4:44

_You can but I can’t open the front door_ -George 4:44

_It's fine I can use the window 😉 I’m used to it_ -Unknown number 4:44

_You can but you’re not giving me my book just to have an excuse to kill me, right?_ -George 4:45

_If I am, I could just directly break into your house duh_ -Unknown number 4:45

_Ok fine but be careful my mom will kill me if she heard someone sneaking in_ -George 4:45

Clay began to move and George freaks out because it’s the first time someone has snuck into his window, Except for Sapnap of course.

George quickly grabs some clothes and ran carefully so that he doesn’t hurt his ankle.

After George change some clothes, He sprayed some cologne in his t-shirt so that he could smell at least nice.

He steps out of the bathroom at the same time that Clay got inside his room.

George inspects Clay.

Clay is tall George thought and has a gray varsity jacket that fits him well and a navy blue with a stripe of gray for the cuff and collar, Clay also has black ripped jeans and a green van. His hair is mid-length and fixed with a side style and his hair is also bleached that ends up nearly at his roots leaving some of his natural hair to be seen.

“Nice room,” Clay said making George got out of his thoughts.

“Thanks” George smiled awkwardly “Can I have a question?” he asked.

“What is it?” Clay smiled making butterflies at George's stomach.

George huffed and talked “why didn’t just you wait until sunrise until you return the book but instead return it at four in the morning?”.

“Honestly, I was about to toss the book at the trash without even knowing what’s inside but luckily I got curious, so I opened it I was surprised that there are so many beautiful sketches inside including me but I didn’t get creeped out because it was beautiful and I know it was you because there is no one has the talent to draw in the group but you and you are sitting at the hammock when I saw you then I found an address and number so yeah that’s how I find it? Clay spilled while taking a seat on George’s bed.

“How did you know I draw?” George asked him raising an eyebrow,

Clay looked at him “Sapnap told us and show us some pictures” He said reaching for his pocket “This is your sketchpad” He handed it to George.

George grabs it and puts it on his desk “And you said no one in the group can draw except me? Why is that?” He questioned again.

“For a little guy like you, you have some pretty big question. But the answer to your question that you are now part of the group ever since Sapnap told us about you” Clay said while fixing his hair.

George felt happy “But how can I be part of your friends? You don’t even know me?”.

"Make me know you,” Clay told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the chapter :> and I'm sorry if my publishing sched is ruined but I'm trying to update once a week.  
> Thats all byee guys I love you all :)))


End file.
